1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method, which can form images on special paper other than plain paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image forming apparatuses, which can form images on special paper such as tab paper, other than plain paper, have come into wide use. In apparatuses of this kind, an image is shifted in conformity with a position and width of a tab, and the image is formed on the tab paper.
As an image forming apparatus of this kind, known is an apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-19243, for example. The apparatus disclosed in the publication can set in advance the tab division number, an image shift amount, and page into which tab paper is inserted, etc. with an operation panel. Further, the apparatus has a function of test-copying one of a plurality of copies by a test copy key.
However, when an image is formed on tab paper, it is difficult to set the image shift amount. For example, processing of margins varies according to the application soft used. Further, the conveying position of tab paper is dislocated according to the position of the cassette which feeds the tab paper, thus it is difficult to properly set the image shift amount.
The image shift amount to tab paper can be adjusted by actually test-copying one copy and checking whether the image is dislocated or not, as in the apparatus disclosed in the above publication. However, this method has a problem that all the paper of the copy including the test-copied tab paper is wasted if the test-copied image is dislocated from the tab paper.